


Treaty Signing

by regdog



Series: Trine Leader Series [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: The treaty is being signed. It is a solemn occasion. Or at least it's supposed to be.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Trine Leader Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280147
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Treaty Signing

**Author's Note:**

> :: blah blah: comm speak
> 
> I have had a difficult time with this installment. I decided to split it into two separate installments. I hope they work individually. They weren't working as one.

“The days at the end of Cybertron were dark and bleak. I do admit, I feared this day, this glorious day would be beyond out reach that---“

“Hhummmghgmm.”

::Ratbat, quiet:: Soundwave admonished his youngest creation. The casseticon was nestled in the crook of Soundwave’s arm. Lasberbeak and Buzzsaw perched on their carrier’s shoulderstuts. Ravage sat regally at the front of Soundwave’s pedes. Frenzy and Rumble flanking their felinoid sibling. The family created a united and intimidating picture. If the gathered only knew.

::Can’t blame baby brother. I already died of boredom :: Ravage commed. ::Decepticons, it is with great sadness we gather to bid our greatest spy and infiltrator passage into The Well. Ravage was the oldest of Soundwave’s creations, devoted, smart, fierce and competent. Sadly, he was felled not during battle but at the treaty signing. Terminated by the never-ending prattling of the Autobot leader and pontificating ninny, Optimus Prime::

Laughter peeled across the Decepticon comms. Soundwave vented a silent chuff, while Starscream, a master of deception, stood unflinching, haughty expression on his faceplates as he laughed over comms. Skywarp offlined his vocalizer, the only way to keep himself from laughing out loud. The only outward sign from the entire faction was the small smile that graced Thundercracker’s lipplates. 

The timing fit perfectly with whatever Prime was blathering about and the assembled humans applauded, smiling at the two faction leaders, unaware of the chatter filling the Decepticons' comms. 

Vortex commed. ::I wish I stayed home::

::Don’t we all, ‘Tex. Don’t we all:: Brawl answered.

::Wait, I thought I was the best infiltrator:: Barricade complained. 

::Oh mech, you can’t compare:: Laserbeak scoffed.

::You think Prowl wrote this speech? It goes on forever:: Onslaught asked.

::So what do you think the deal is with Prime and the Weapon’s Specialist? They always seemed weirdly close? Or do think Prime and the Medic are a thing?:: Ramjet asked.

::I bet the flying niblet it’s the Medic:: Frenzy piped up.

::Frenzy! You are not betting Ratbat again:: Soundwave chastised.

::Sorry, Soundwave, I’m taking that bet. What say the rest of you?:: Swindle chimed in.

::I’m with Fenzy. It’s the Medic:: Astrotrain said.

::Jazz. Definitely Jazz:: Hook added.

:Now that they aren’t trying to rip our wings off, I think the Terror Twins are really shiny:: Thrust said.

::Uh-huh:: Dirge agreed.

“---a future bright with hope---“

“BORING!” Ratbat chirped out loud for all to hear.

Optimus stopped in mid sentence, helm jerking toward Soundwave and his creations. 

“Soundwave apologizes, Optimus Prime,” The Decepticon TIC said at the same time Ratbat continued. “Talks too much.” 

Prime looked at Ratbat, the little cassetticon blinked large optics at the Autobot leader, who began to laugh. “The youngest of us has a point. Perhaps I have said enough. Thundercracker.” The Autobot leader stepped back from the podium and motioned the leader of the Decepticons forward.

::Smile, dearest:: Starscream quipped.

::Don’t step on any humans. They squish:: Skywarp added.

::By the Pit, I wish I was the one who stayed home:: the blue Seeker groused. 

Howling laughter again filled the Decepticon comms, as their leader stepped up.

“As Prime said, the time for talk is done. Let us sign the treaty and move forward.” Short, to the point, Thundercracker stepped back and motioned for Prime and the human leaders toward the table on the raised dais.

Thundercracker and Optimus Prime waited until the humans had taken their places, then joined them at the table. Each picked up a data pad and affixed their glyph or signature to it. The glyphs appeared on all the other datapads, and the treaty was signed. They were now officially at peace.


End file.
